


Two of a kind

by melonbutterfly



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-26
Updated: 2010-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something like a proposal. And then a wedding. Kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two of a kind

Zach had been handcuffed to the bedpost for five minutes at most when Chris paused in gathering the items he thought they'd need – so far he had a paddle, two different kinds of lube, whipped cream, three kinds of syrup (chocolate, caramel and maple; he liked the warm colours on Zach's skin), water, and a towel – and climbed onto the bed, straddling Zach.

He'd been on edge today, so Zach suggested they play a little to get him to calm down. Chris sometimes had troubles talking about what was bothering him; it was like he had too many words and couldn't find the right ones to apply to whatever it was that was going on with him. Playing, no matter whom of them was in control, calmed him down, and sometimes it made him talk – like now, apparently. Only this time, he started much earlier than Zach had expected; there hadn't even been any orgasms yet.

"So," Chris said, and Zach didn't like how his gaze was slipping away from him. Right before he had locked the handcuffs, he had asked Zach if he remembered their safeword (placebo) like they always had at the very beginning of their relationship, when they hadn't known each other's ins and outs yet. It was unsettling, and Chris' nervousness was in turn starting to make Zach edgy too. "You know I love you, right? And you love me too." Chris paused, licked his lips in the way he sometimes did when he was trying to find words. Zach stayed silent, knowing that if he'd interrupt now, Chris would completely lose his thoughts and it'd take him a while to find them again. "So, I figured we could, you know. Get married. Or something."

Zach blinked and only barely managed to stop himself from mouthing 'or something?'. He was just so startled; at this point he had expected about anything but that. He wanted to ask, "You had to tie me up before you could ask?", but he realised that this was a very delicate moment. Chris had reminded him that he could _safeword_ , for heaven's sake. He obviously was very nervous about how Zach would reply – which was completely silly. As if Zach would ever turn him down.

So he cleared his throat and said, quietly, "Wanna elope to Canada?"

Chris' relieved smile was beaming.

Later, when they were sticky with syrup and whipped cream and other, more salty fluids, after Chris had unlocked the handcuffs, they lay, stuck together everywhere they touched, and said silly things like _forever_ and _freedom_ , _gravitation_ and _greed_. It was dark, so it was okay to give them voice.

*

In the end, they actually _did_ elope. It hadn't been planned; actually, it had been anything _but_ planned. Not even by them. It had been one of Chris' crazy moments; they were rare, but all the more life-changing for it. His last crazy moment had involved a blanket fort and their very first playdate, and that was all Zach was willing to say on the matter. But it had been _awesome_.

Thing was, they hadn't wanted their wedding to be this huge deal. Chris hated the media fuss, and while Zach liked playing with the give and take, the using and being used of and by reporters, there was a limit to everything, and his private life had always been his. There had always been speculation about them, but it was simply none of anybody's business, and so they had, while not hiding, always refrained from making out in the streets. Which hadn't been too hard, as they were both not much for public displays of affection.

But, starting with the wedding announcement their managers had insisted on, this whole thing had slipped away from them slowly but steadily, until it was more of a media circus than anything else. They had tried to dig their heels in and fought for as few guests and as little fuss as possible, but then their mothers had joined their managers and before they knew it, wedding planers had been hired and they had had to voice opinions about flowers and china patterns, decide between one of the various big deal hotels that vied for them to hold the reception there and been ordered to compose _wedding vows_.

So, when they had gone to bed three days before The Big Day (and when had the capital letters become looming instead of exciting?), a little more than seven months after the proposal, Chris had suddenly turned to Zach and said, "So, about that eloping thing?" They were both tired and on edge; all the chaos was a strain on their nerves, and they had only barely managed to escape after their managers – a package deal more than anything these days – had tried to talk to them about the wedding vows. Apparently, they were less for each other's and more for everybody else's benefit, and they had been all but scripted.

And they looked at each other for one long moment, and then they simultaneously scrambled out of bed as if on a cue, Chris going for their closet to pack the most necessary stuff, Zach heading for the telephone and to book flights to Las Vegas.

"I've always wanted Elvis to marry me," Chris said six hours later, when they got off the plane. It was five o'clock in the morning, and they had through some insane stroke of luck managed to get to the airport and onto the plane without being recognised. Generic clothing, sunglasses, hats and wigs had played part in that, and airport security hadn't exactly applauded them for that, but they had done it: they had eloped. Well, were still eloping, but that was semantics.

"Liar," Zach replied, amused, and they both grinned at each other. For the first time in way too long, they were happy with the idea of marriage again, and they celebrated that with pre-marital sex in a cheap motel bed (no questions asked, nobody would suspect them there, and as far as the owner and the money they bribed him with were concerned, they had never been there – it had been slightly unsettling, though, how the owner had stared them down and roughly informed them that "no drugs, no guns, no whores"; they only hoped the guy didn't know who they were, or things would get very interesting very soon).

And so it came that they got married not by Elvis but by a man in drag, and then the man and his lackeys (well, assistants, and their witnesses too) insisted on teaching them the Time Warp Dance because there weren't any drunk couples wishing to tie the knot yet, and apparently it was a speciality of their 'church'. Chris and Zach had to bribe them too not to say anything for at least another day, because of course they knew who they were after they had shown them their IDs, but they managed that without money and instead rights for the wedding pictures, and the 'chapel' would also use them to advertise. Later. Their managers probably wouldn't be too happy with that, but they didn't care.

It was kind of silly, a lot of fun, and terribly selfish. Not only their families, but all their relatives and friends, managers and publishers would tear them a new one for that; of that, they were sure. But they could still hold the reception and party; merely the ceremony would have to be dropped and, as Zach put it, "If you can't be selfish on your own wedding day, when else?"


End file.
